Vangarre
Vangarre, is a character from the critically acclaimed RPG, Xenoblade Chronicles. Vangarre is a member of the Colony 9 Defense Force, and is responsible for the safety and security of the entire colony. He is a violent and aggressive commanding officer, however he deeply cares for the safety of his people. His brutal training of the recruits, makes Shulk think that the soldiers will more likely be killed by him, than actual battle. Story Twelve years prior to the events of Xenoblade Chronicles, Vangarre was the newly appointed colonel of Colony 9 when the Mechon launched a powerful assault against the colony. Rather than fight against the enemy, Vangarre led the civilians to safe houses where the Mechon could not reach them. One of his new recruits Dunban, and his sister Fiora failed to make their way to the safe house, and Vangarre spent the next week silently hoping for their survival. When Dunban and Fiora returned, Vangarre gave him a horrible talking to, however he was in fact glad that Dunban and Fiora were safe. Mechon Assault Twelve years later, Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon once again, this time however they were being led by the power mobile suit known as Metal Face. As his men fled in panic, Vangarre grabbed a powerful machine gun and stared down Metal Face. He fired a powerful blast at the Mechon, however he was horrified to see that his gun did no damage. Metal Face smirked at the colonel, and crushed him with a mobile artillery. With the colony is disarray, Metal Face left the colony and returned to Galahad Fortress. Vangarre just managed to escape death as he was rescued by his subordinates and rushed to the infirmary. Incapacitated, Vangarre left command of the army to his subordinate Lt. Colonel Kantz, and he made his recovery in the hospital. 2nd Battle of Sword Valley When Prince Kallian of Alcamoth forms an alliance with the Homs and Nopon, Vangarre answers his call for battle and leads the Colony 9 army at the 2nd Battle of Sword Valley. He takes a lot of joy at using all the High Entia technology, and personally leads the army into the fray. His hot headedness annoys his Colony 6 counterpart Colonel Otharon, however by working together they are able to gain the upperhand in battle. When Egil awakens the Mechonis, Vangarre and his men are thrown off of the sword and fall into the abyss. Fortunately, one of Vangarre's men is saved by the Nopon, and this soldier saves his colonel. Vangarre threatens to kill him if he dares let go of him as they fly to safety. Finale At the end of the game, Colonel Vangarre returns to Colony 9 and resumes his duties as colonel. Even in times of peace, he still enforces his harsh regiment on his soldiers. Trivia *Reyn calls him "Square-stache" behind his back, however he still views him as his personal hero *Reyn's ultimate weapon is named Vangarre after his hero. This weapon was made for him by Shulk *Vangarre is the commanding officer of both Dunban and Reyn *Colonel Vangarre share his Japanese name with Jack Vandham the commander of the B.L.A.D.E in Xenoblade Chronicles X and Vandham the leader of the Garfont Mercenaries in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Monolith Soft Characters Category:Hom Category:Males